Safe And Sound, bc You Matter To Me
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: When Phoebe goes into a coma she's sent on a journey that'll make her realize that both her and Max need each other ...
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

No matter how much Phoebe tossed and turned she still failed at going to sleep. She was too overwhelmed with joy from Max admitting that he basically needed her. Why did this bring her so much joy? If anything she could understand why he _would_ need her, she is _Thunder Girl_ after all. And like she mentioned before in life, she would call herself if she were in trouble.

So it was nothing serious, yet she had glee. So much happiness by constantly replaying what he had said in her head, that it actually brought her a headache. Realizing that she wasn't going to go to sleep on her own, she decided to get out of bed and get some _Nequil_ from the kitchen cabinets.

Limping all the way downstairs, she stumbled across Max who was laying across the couch. "Hey. You still miss me?" She sneered, earning an eye roll from him.

"Aagh, when will you stop reminding me of that?" He groaned.

"Until... Until... Well, I actually don't know when." She replied, walking into the kitchen. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I actually don't blame you. Plus, you've _always_ needed me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ... I have _never_ _always_ needed you." Max argued, following her in the kitchen.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, name one.."

"I can actually name a ton." Phoebe replied. "And _this_ is added to the list of them."

"You know, If I would've known you'd brag about it so much I'd never admitted that to Cherry."

"Yeah, and that's the main reason in why it's so funny." Phoebe beamed. "Because I overheard it and it's my ringtone." She told him, then pulled out her cellphone and replayed the recording of Max saying ...

 _"I really wish Phoebe was here_ "

But Max only shook his head with an aggravated expression on his face and he walked away. Not the response she was going for but he will get over it and realize that she was right. _He always needs her._ It was facts.

She went through the cabinets trying to find the medicine, and eventually she saw _Nequil_. After pouring and measuring it correctly, she drunk it. But strangely, it worked ... too fast.

Exhaustion struck her when Max approached her and said, "You know, I have saved your butt a couple of times and I never boast_ Are you okay?"

"I_ I_ Max, help me..." She pleaded breathlessly, before collapsing into his arms from slumber.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Max yelled, shaking her. But she didn't wake up. He didn't know what to do, "Mom! Dad! HELP!" He screamed in terror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 And Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Phoebe's eyes eased open, she was laying on the living room floor and sitting on the floor beside her was a beautiful girl who looked like _Lele Pons_

Seeing this, immediately made Phoebe jump back in fear. "Calm down, Pheebs. It's me, Chloe." The blonde haired girl, stated.

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, she was all grown up and she looked stunning. "Chloe!"

"The one and only, baby." Chloe beamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe smiled, hugging her baby sister. "You're so beautiful, and blonde and you have boobs!"

"Well, there not _all_ that good." Chloe joked, referring to her C cup breasts.

"... _You let a non supe in the house!"_ Hank barked, making Phoebe get up and look along with Chloe.

 _"I know, I screwed up, I broke the rules, and I'm reaally sorry. I just... I wanted to have a friend."_ Phoebe's eyes widened at the sight of herself saying that.

She remembered this day too, it was the day they exposed their powers to Cherry. But why was she here? And where's Max? "Phoebe. Nobody can see us and I'm going to teleport you through the past, so I can remind you of how much you _need_ Max." Chloe explained. "Like this day for an example ..."

"... _Although I know showing them off can be tempting."_ _Barb said, turning around to face Hank._

 _Phoebe sighed, "Well... at least I had a best friend for a little while."_ _She said, then she sat on the couch._

 _Both parents stood there and frowned, but they went upstairs to begin packing._

"You see, if it weren't for Max. You guys would've moved from HiddenVille and Cherry never would've been your best friend." Chloe told Phoebe.

"But.. I don't get it. If Max was never born then Billy And Nora never would've argued over the nose - hairilizer." Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, but believe it or not that actually saved Cherry. Because since Max never brought them to his evil lair and distracted them for a moment, Billy And Nora ended up exposing you all by hurting Cherry with their powers." She told. "I would show you but it's a little gruesome."

Phoebe watched how her _past self_ _finally_ _got up and went upstairs to pack her things_. Chloe grabbed Phoebe's shoulder and teleported.

Chapter 3

They ended up at the house "Familiar yet?" Chloe asked, and seconds after, Phoebe seen her _past self_ again and she was with Cherry.

"... _What kind of best friends, doesn't tell each other everything?"_ _Cherry asked, and Phoebe attempted to talk but she couldn't. She couldn't tell her their secret._

Phoebe recalled this day, "This is the day you were born and my first fight against the villain King Krab. I saved Max, this day too."

"Remember, Max never existed. So you never fought King Krab, which means you never got your cape and you lost a friend too." Chloe said, then as if it were on cue _Cherry stormed out of the house leaving the past Phoebe hurt and broken._

"How'd I lose Cherry?"

"Because, she forgave you by coming along to your first mission."

Phoebe _did_ remember that, and it surprised her too. Chloe touched her again and teleported.

They appeared outside _HiddenVille High,_ she seen herself along with others dressed in green, tied together in front of the stink plant. " _... While you guys were making my ears bleed. I downloaded the bulldozer manual." Bradford said, showing the green team is cellphone. He laughed maniacally..._

"This is the day, I was making a stand to save the stink plant with Allison and Cherry."

 _"No, he's going to bulldoze us. Run!" Phoebe yelled, everyone attempted to obey but they were tied together. "Okay, tieing ourselves together was a bad idea.. Shuffle right!"_ _Everyone immediately listened._

 _"So long! Stinky!" Bradford yelled, referring to the plant. He stepped on the gas_ _while laughing at getting over or finding a loop hole._

 _"Phoebe! Use your telekinesis to stop him." Cherry whispered._

 _She tried to free her hands but failed_ _, "I can't get my hands free ..." Phoebe replied._

"This is the part where Max.." Phoebe paused, recalling that Max was never born. So that meant ... _Bradford ran over the plant, destroying it completely._

"As you can see, if Max never was born then ... well, look." Chloe stated.

"Okay, I get it Chloe. I _need_ Max but don't you think that he needs me as well?"

"Of course I do. As a matter of fact ..." Chloe grabbed her shoulder and teleported.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoebe was lying in the hospital bed, completely unconscious. The family was in the room staring at her. "... It's what I thought." The Doctor said, "Do you guys by any chance have _Nequil_ at your house?"

Hank and Barb shared a look before nodding, "Yes." Hank replied.

"Well, it was later on discovered that non super medicine doesn't agree with us. So in that case, the _Nequil_ must've sent her into a deep sleep." He told the family. "She should be up but unfortunately we don't know when."

"So does this mean, she's basically in a coma?" Nora asked.

"Unfortunately ... Yes."

"Well, is there anything we can do, doc?" Max asked worriedly.

"Yes. If I were you guys, I would get rid of all your non supe medicine, so this same accident won't happen again." He told them, then left.

"Can I actually stay back?" Max asked, surprising the family. "I just_ I don't want to miss her waking up." He confessed.

Both parents nodded and left him alone with his twin. At that moment, Max stared at her and tears began dwelling up in his eyes. "Look, I know I act like I don't care about you. But you know that I actually do_ you know that right?" He cried. "And I_" He sniffed, "I _hate_ how much I care about you. I care about how you think of me, I care about your safety, I care about your pain_ I_ I just _care!_ And I hate how it has a strong hold on me. How it only takes _you_ to change my mind or make me think or feel something."

He sniffed again, "So I need you, Phoebe. Okay. I said it! I need you! Do you fuckin hear me?!? I. _Need. You!"_ He confessed. "And without you, I_ I wouldn't have a heart." He said, "So wake up! Okay! Please! Just_ just_ _Say Something_! I don't even care anymore."

He sniffed and began pacing around, but then the door swung open and he quickly wiped his eyes with his hands. "Max..." He heard.

"What?" He replied, not wanting to make eye contact or even face the person. His back was to them.

The person slowly walked towards him then touched his shoulders and forced him to turn around and to his surprise it was Cherry. But he still refused to look at her. "Are you_"

"I'm fine." He lied, then sniffed. "How'd you hear about Phoebe?"

"I texted her but she never answered. So I called the house and Billy told me everything." Cherry told him, Max nodded still avoiding eye contact. "It's okay, Max. It's okay to cry."

"I'm _ I wasn't crying." He retorted, "I_ I'm just _ I'm cool, alright."

"Max..."

"Would you_ Just stop! I'm not the one in a coma, okay! Shouldn't you be more concerned about your best friend right now?" He practically shouted, then stormed off.

He walked through the halls, entirely livid but as soon as he went into the bathroom, and locked the door behind himself. Max broke down in tears. He was in so much pain right now.

And Phoebe saw this, she saw everything. And she stood beside Chloe watching him cry to himself. She couldn't resist crying too, she ran towards him and tried to hug Max, but when her hands fazed through him and she fell on her hands it made her cry harder. She just wanted to touch him or reassured him that she was okay.

"MAX!" She cried, but he continued crying."I'm here! Max!"

"He can't see or hear you, Phoebe." Chloe said, helping her up.

"I get it! I get it okay! I need him and he needs me, just please wake me up so I can talk to him again." Phoebe pleaded.

"I wish I could, sis. But, that's not within my control. If you still haven't woke up, there's a reason." Chloe told her.

"What could possibly be the reason?"

"I'll show you..." Chloe grabbed onto her sister and teleported once again.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Okay, I'm going to make another story but if it doesn't work out I'll warn ya'll. But I hope you guys know who _Lele Pons_ is, but if you don't look up some of her images on Google. I hope ya'll are enjoying and this will be updated or continued.**


	4. Chapter 5

Okay, **Thank you guys so much for your comments. I'm so sorry for the long wait too. AnD you guys are so appreciated thank you really. And btw, I can't find the person's review about making a story based off of one of my stories, but thank you so much and you have permission. And thanks for also telling me to change my stories to complete. Alright let's begin ...**

Chapter 5

Hank was in the bathroom stalls, it was a bad idea to eat that enormous cake before going to bed because now his stomach was paying for it. Barb wanted to go but knowing her husband, they decided to let him use the bathroom at the hostpital. They both knew that he might not make it to the toilet on time.

And as long as he was in there, he still couldn't go. Hank had a hard time going to the bathroom in public places. But as soon as he got comfortable and was easing up, he heard someone come into the bathroom. Immediately, he tensed up. The door locked and he heard someone crying. Great! He knew he should've relieved himself when he had the chance.

All he wanted right now was for this cry baby to just leave, he wasn't in the mood to comfort somebody right now. He already felt bad enough about his little girl being in a coma for God knows how long. But as much as he dreaded hearing or helping this guy, he knew it was a good thing to do. He _is_ a hero after all.

Meanwhile, Max was still broken about the situation and it brought him to tears. He just couldn't believe this, man. And his argument with Phoebe was the last words to her when she was present. But he felt so pissed at her too! His heart pounded and his eyes widened when his Dad came out the bathroom stall. They both looked frozen.

"Max ..." Hank said, showing his shock. He couldn't believe Max ... Was actually crying.

The awkward silence was broken by Max abruptly rushing away, he was so humiliated by his Dad seeing him like this. "Max! Max wait ..." Hank pleaded, but Max ignored him. He continued to speed walk towards the door. Why can't he cry in peace? It's like the world wanted to see him cr_ Hank grabbed Max's arm, forcing him to stop. "Max, stop!"

"What?!" Max practically yelled, he felt tears coming to his eyes again as he snatched his arm away from anger. "What do you possibly want? Okay, you saw me look weak! Happy?"

Seeing Max respond in that matter, completely threw him off guard. And at that moment, Max just left the bathroom.

Chapter 6

It was 5 in the morning, and Max had been with Phoebe. He just stared at her, not even wanting to miss seeing her wake up before his eyes. Plus, he felt awkward about going home after him snapping off on his Dad like that and also caught crying by him too.

As he stared his twin sleep, his eyes were becoming heavy and no matter how much he tried to fight it. His eyes kept easing their way closed.

Dream ...

" _Max?" He heard. It was a familiar voice, that actually made his eyes ease open. He was leaning against a tree and sunflowers were around him. He saw the clouds darken above him, and it made him uneasy. It was like a creepy presence was coming. "Max!" He heard again, but he realized the voice._

 _And just in time when he put it together, from a distance he saw Phoebe. Equally overwhelmed with excitement, the twins ran towards each other, right after staring in shock. As soon as they made it to one another, they embraced each other. Phoebe crying in his shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt and Max holding her with so much love and care. Neither of them wanted to depart, because they now felt whole again and joyful. They didn't wanna lose each other again. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I'm sorry for everything." Max apologized, letting her go and looking within her beautiful brown eyes. That's right! Beautiful, and he meant it inside of his heart. Phoebe was beautiful and he wished he told her that. If he weren't so damn prideful. He wiped her tears away from both sides of her face with his thumbs, that held her face from both sides._

 _"No. I'm sorry." She apologized, holding his wrists with both hands. "I'm sorry for everything. You're my everything and I love you more than I tell you and you're my best friend." She confessed._

 _Max was about_ to  say _something but he was interrupted by the rumbling of thunder. At the moment the twins watched the sky darken within the sky. "_ _Max, look over there..."She pointed out, interrupting his thinking._

 _It was their old house but it looked abandoned and creepy. "Lets go." She said, not even giving him a chance to speak she ran towards it, still holding his hand._

 _They made it to the porch, "Phoebe, i_i don't know. This looks really mysterious and spooky." Max stammered, slipping his hand out of her grasp._

 _Phoebe wanted to say something but she was experiencing some serious deja vu. And it weirded her out a little. Being able to sense that his twin was bothered about something, he asked "What's wrong?"_

 _She opened her mouth but the thunder roared and the darkness was getting closer to them. Hurriedly, the twins ran inside their home in Metroburg and they attempted to slam the door shut together. "Lock it!" Max yelled and without hesitation Phoebe nearly obeyed. But a powerful wind barged the door open, knocking them on the ground. It was the darkness. The twins immediately got up and ran away from it, but little did they know that the darkness was spreading and they were approaching a dead end. They ran up the stairs however the blackness formed into a cloudy hand and it grabbed Phoebe's ankle making her trip. "MAX!" Phoebe practically screamed._

 _Hearing his name called by her, made him turn around and to his surprise an enormous dark cloudy hand was trying to pull Phoebe or take her away. Luckily, she had a strong grip on the railing. "Take my hand!" Max called, and she did. At that moment some sort of light or power, fused through her body scaring it away._

Their eyes swung open. They were awake.

Chapter 7

It was a new day, Phoebe was getting better from her little ping pong accident. And the family was happy that she was fine. And everything was now fine in the house ... Except it wasn't. Not at least between Hank and Max.


	5. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the world's longest wait. I have been terribly busy, plus I was suffering from a bad case of writers block. This part of the story is going to be a little short, because I truly hate keeping you guys waiting like that. And I thank you all for your reviews too.**

Chapter 8

Hank couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because he felt conflicted about Max. He's been acting weird towards him for weeks but he couldn't blame him either, because he felt a little weird too. And he didn't even know why. But it all began when he saw his son cry and he couldn't understand why this had such a big impact on them. "I'll be right back, honey." Hank told his wife, who honestly could careless. More room for her.

Hank went downstairs, wanting to give himself a midnight snack but was deeply shocked to see Max. He was watching _Teennick_ which was playing old Nickelodeon cartoons. Right now, _Rugrats was on and_ seeing that made Hank grin. He recalled that being Max and Phoebe's favorite show as kids and apparently it still is. "Hey, Max." Hank said hesitantly.

Max turned around seeing his Dad behind him, which caught him by surprise. "Hey." He replied, turning his head back at the screen.

As much as Hank wanted to just get a snack and return to bed, his gut kept telling or wanting otherwise. He needed to talk to his son. "Y'know, it's _always_ okay to cry, Max. Tough guys can hurt too." He told him. But Max never replied. "You know that right, buddy?" He asked, but he never confirmed that he did understand. "Max."

Finally, Max responded by sighing in irritation and stating, "Yes, Dad. I know." He said in a tone as if Hank was a nuisance or if he were a child being told the same lecture repeatedly.

"Good." Hank said. Again, yearning to just leave but something was telling him that it still wasn't okay. "Because if you still don't understand ..."

"What do you _really_ want, Dad?"

Hank froze up, at first he wanted to make up a lie or something that'll cover up his true feelings. But he chose another thing, he sat next to Max and explained. "I'm just worried about you, son. I just want you to know that it's okay. It's okay."

"Alright. I get it." He replied coldly jumping up on his feet. "I'm _ I just wanna be alone." As soon as he said that, Hank knew what was really good.

Hank got up and touched Max's shoulder, "It's okay. You are not weak..."

At that moment, tears dwelled up in Max's eyes "I was worried, man." Max's sniffed, looking into his father's eyes with his watery eyeballs. "I thought I'd never see Phoebe again."

Hank frowned feeling his son's pain and he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a big hug that was full of so much love and care. Max cried harder in his Dad's shoulder, letting it all out. Hearing and feeling how rough his son was crying, broke Hank's heart and it teared him up a little as well. "It's okay. It's okay..." He whispered in Max's ear repeatedly as his crying continued.

Phoebe stood from a distance on the stares, trying her best not to just hug Max and cry with him. Because she didn't want to interrupt this beautiful moment with her Father and Max. They had never shown this much affection before. However, the only reason she wanted to hug him was because s _he_ felt the same, she missed Max on her journey with Chloe. And she feared not ever seeing him again and all she wanted was him. Was that the reason why they just appeared in the same dream like that? Because that has _NEVER_ happened before. And she meant that. At least she never recalled it.

And the weirdest thing of all was that darkness, what was all of that about? She shrugged her shoulders and thought... Soon, all her questions will be answered.

 ** _The End..._**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, like I said I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I hope you enjoyed it...**


End file.
